A large number of analyzing means and methods for various analytes are known in the medical and other processing arts. In many cases, immobilized enzyme membranes and enzyme reactors are coupled with electrochemical or other detectors to obtain indications of analyte concentration in various media such as body fluids and the like. T he chemistry for analyzing y means of O.sub.2 sensors, pH sensors and the like, of materials such as glucose, creatinine and gases in blood such as CO.sub.2 are known.
British Patent 1,485,123 published Sept. 8, 1977 to National Research Development Corporation discloses the utility of enzymes and other biologically active material in biochemical reactions which can be attached to solid supports and used to determine the analyte contents of body fluids. A tubular reactor having a solid support and carrying an enzyme is specifically described for use in a blood glucose determination as well as other determinations.
In such known methods, a nylon tube having a solid support on which is mounted glucose oxidase is used as a reactor. A sample of body fluid or diluted body fluid, for example, passed through the tube and reacted with the glucose oxidase and the oxygen consumed is monitored with a standard oxygen sensor such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,455 of Leland C. Clark. Such enzyme reactions have long been known for use. In some cases, reactions carried out in this manner are limited in speed and do not maximize the efficiency possible with automated equipment.